Living the Life of a Rockstar
by KillxthexMessenger
Summary: follow veronica and her life as a rockstar
1. Preface

'Hey new girl' I turned around and saw a cute looking guy come up to me

'Yes?' I answered annoyed.

'Your invited to a party I'm having this weekend' he said looking up and down my body sending shivers down my spine. And not the good kind. Finally he stopped and stared at my breast. I crossed my hands over them.

'My eyes are up here shit face not down there' I said. He looked like a little kid getting caught reaching for the cookie jar. And I snickered

'Uhhhh sorry.' he said blushing 'so you coming?'

'Whatever' I said rolled my eyes and walked away. Another boy, another victim I sighed. I hauled my 5'7 frame up the stairs to my second hour class. Which happened to be math? I wasn't very good at it but it didn't matter because once the band hits it big I won't be needing school for a while...or ever. Let me explain some things about myself. My name is Veronica and I have a twin sister named Haley. We're  
fraternal so we don't look anything alike, and unlike me she is short and has blonde straight hair and hazel eyes. I on the other hand have black curly hair and green eyes. The only thing we had in common was  
our nose. When we we're 14 we decided to start our own band. My parents could barely afford the equipment so we got jobs and raised enough for two guitars and the drums. It took us three months to find  
Riley; he was from England and had a pretty lean body with blonde hair and blue eyes. He played the bass and was pretty damn good at it too. Then two months later we found Damien and Shane playing at a bar. Damien plays the drums. And Shane the main guitar. They were both from a small town in Minnesota; they rarely talked about their lives before The Escapies, which is the name we picked for the band. Damien has  
brown curly hair and brown eyes. He is probably the most attractive one in our group. Or as he likes to call himself the ladies man. Shane on the other hand is the shy one. He has dirty blond hair that reaches  
his shoulders and light green eyes. He is also cute but is too scared to interact with any girls beside me and Haley. At first our band only played covers, but once in a while I would get this feeling and would  
start writing songs. The first one I ever wrote was called 'Everything I'm not' there really wasn't a story behind it, it just sounded good in my head, and apparently it was because everyone loved it. And okay  
so I lied, there was a story behind it. At the time I wrote it I thought I was madly in love with Damien. The thing is he was dating my best friend at the time Hannah. But when they took a "break" we  
accidentally had too much to drink at a party and hooked up. It meant everything to me, being that it was my first time. We hung out more and decided that if this ever stopped it would never affect the band  
no matter what. At that time I thought it was silly. But then one day Hannah comes back asking for forgiveness and what does he do? He takes her back leaving my heart in pieces. I considered dropping out but decided against it. I couldn't leave my band mates, the band meant a lot to them. So the past six months I have been ignoring Damien as much as possible. Every time he asked to talk I would turn around and  
walk away. I couldn't take being close to him so being the baby I am, I transferd to the school across town. This one was considered the "rich school" full of preppy Paris Hilton wanna be bitches and Man  
whores. Being the new student sucked but I got used to it. Walking into class I scanned the room and found a seat in the back across from a guy with his head on his desk. I sighed and sat down already hating this school


	2. Chapter 1

The rest of the day was the same as any. I got up in front of class, told something about myself and sat back down. I don't know why they make a big deal out of being the new kid. Do they want to make me feel more uncomfortable? I walked out of the school and headed to my car. Of course people stared. They were used to the expensive and flashy car's but not me I drove a beautiful 1999 black vw beetle. Which I spent about a year to save up for. After the many glares I gave _and_ got I headed off home. It usually takes me about ten minutes to get there but since today is a band practice day I took a long way and got home in twenty minutes. Since I couldn't put it off anymore I drove up to the driveway and saw riley and Damien's car already there. I made my way to the house as slowly as I could but when I reached for the door to the garage someone grabbed my arm. I screamed and tried punching the person but then I noticed it was Damien. I scowled at him and walked into the garage with him following closely behind.

'Finally!' my sister Haley said. Of course she looks good in the silver sequenced dress she has on with the black and lime green converse. 'What took so fricken long?' she asked

'Sorry' I shrugged 'got stuck in traffic'

'Traffic my ass' I heard Riley mumble. I flicked him off and headed to my position in the front of the mic with my sister next to me.

'Okay first we start with hook me up and work our way from there okay?' I said. I saw them all nod In agreement. Damien started with the drum part slowly followed by Riley and last Shane in the keyboards. This was one of the songs we used keyboards in. I then started to sing my part.  
_'I'm tired of my life__  
__I feel so in between_  
_I'm sick of all my friends_  
_girls can be so mean_  
_I feel like throwing out_  
_Everything I wear_  
_Starting over new_  
_Cause I'm not even there_  
_Sometimes..._  
_I want to get away some place_  
_but I don't want to stay to long_  
_Sometimes_  
_I want a brand new day_  
_trying to fit in where I don't belong_  
_Hook.... Hook me up_  
_I want to feel the rain in my hair_  
_Hook... Hook me up_  
_Where should we go?_  
_I don't even care_  
_Anywhere is good enough_  
_Hook me up_  
_Hook me up_  
_I like the lights turned out_  
_The sound of closing doors_  
_Not lily other girls who always feel so sure_  
_Of everything they are sometimes I'm just a girl stick inside of me_  
_Of me_  
_Sometimes_  
_I want go disappear some place_  
_But I don't want to stay too long_  
_Sometimes_  
_I'm feeling so alone_  
_Trying to fit in where I don't belong_  
_Hook... Hook me up_  
_Where should we go?_  
_I don't care_  
_Anywhere is good enough_  
_Hook me up_  
_Hook me up_  
_Anywhere is good enough_  
_Hook me up_  
_They're going to crash and burn_  
_I'm going to find a way_  
_Nothing left to say_  
_Hook... Hook me up_  
_I want to feel the rain in my hair_  
_Hook... Hook me up_  
_Where should we go?_  
_I don't even care (I don't even care)_  
_Hook... Hook me up_  
_I want to feel the rain in my hair_  
_Hook... Hook me up_  
_Where should we go?_  
_Anywhere is good enough_  
_Hook me up_  
_Hook me up_  
_Hook me up'_  
Once we finished 'Hook me up' we continued with the rest of the songs in our playlist. After we finished playing 'everything I'm not' we stopped and took a break. My sister and Riley, who are by the way dating, went up to her room to do god knows what. This left me here with Shane and Damien. Can anyone say awkward?

'I got invited to a party this weekend' I stated

'Already?' Shane smirked.

'Yes. You guys in or out?' I asked. Every time we get invited to a party we either go together or we don't go at all. which if you ask me is fucking bull.

'Don't worry. We're in' Shane said with Damien nodding.

'I wasn't worried'

'Hmm then what do you say about the face you made?' Shane said. I narrowed my eyes at him

. 'Whatever. I'm out of here' I walked out the door and went to the kitchen to get water. I was half way done with the bottle when the kitchen door opened and in walks Damien.  
'Hey' he said.

'Hi' I replied. I turned around to finish drinking my water when I heard him sigh and felt him grab my arm and spin me around.

"Look Ve I know your pissed but we need to talk about what happened' he was the only person who calls me Ve without getting punched in the face. Well maybe him and my mom.

'Just Forget about it. It was what? Six months ago? Plus it didn't mean anything' I said coldly. I know that was a low blow. But I couldn't have him think that I was still in love with him even if it does pain me. Looking at him I saw hurt flash in his eyes but as quickly as it was there it was gone.

'Yea it meant nothing' He said with a straight face. I noticed that he was still holding my arm, i felt something I haven't felt since the first time we touched. He must have noticed the same thing because he let me go and turned around. I sighed and left before I regret what I said and kissed him. I was heading back to the garage when the door bell rang. I opened the door and saw a very happy looking guy.

"Who is the best manager in the world? Who?' he yelled in excitement.

'Obviously not you' I said jokingly. i saw Riley and my sister walking down the stairs with a grin on both their faces.

'Don't listen to her Chris. She just mad cause she hasn't gotten laid lately' Riley said laughing. This caused everyone in the room to burst out laughing. Chris was our band manager. He found us playing at a bar one night and instantly said we would make it big in the music business. Of course at first I didn't believe him and was repulsed by the fact that we would have someone telling us what to do. But once we started getting more gigs and making a little bit of money I started liking Chris. Not in the way I like Damien, more like a brotherly like.

'Alright Chris why are you the best manager in the world?' I asked completely ignoring Riley's previous statement.

'Because you lady and gentlemen are looking at the guy who got you a gig at…. The House of Blues!'

Holy Shit…..


	3. Chapter 2

Today was the day of our performance at the house of blues. Chris had said there would be a representative of Sony music there to see all the bands perform and at the end of the night he or she would pick the band they think is best. That's what happens every month which is why getting a gig at the house of blues is a big thing. The band and I practiced for four hours every day getting all the songs perfect. But in the end we decided to play the two new song I wrote 'I Don't Miss You At All' and 'Kiss & Tell' my sister only wasn't in the first one being that It was told in a broken hearted girls point of view. Truth be told it's probably my favorite of all the songs I wrote. The second one my sister was only in, in the chorus which is mostly what she likes to do anyway.

Everyone in the band was getting more nervous as time passed. Damien was sitting by his drum set biting his nails. Not that I was paying attention at the way his hair looked in the messy way he always wears it, or that the Breaking Benjamin shirt he was wearing hugs his chest in all the right places showing off his muscles. Sensing me looking at him he looked up and met my eyes. We stared at each other for what seemed like ages.

'Alright Escapies its show time' Chris hollered, making me and Damien break contact. I don't know what just passed between us but I think I liked it. I walked up to the front to see how many people came. I swear I almost passed out; there were hundreds of people here waiting for us to go on.

'Hey kiddo, don't sweat it you'll do well.' My dad said. I turned and gave him a 'thank you' hug.

'Thanks dad' I said smiling at him. My dad was a big supporter of me and my sister's band. My mom not so much. She wants us to become doctors and lawyers like every other mom in the world out there. I looked out at the stage and saw that the band was already out there. Damien was practicing on the drums; Riley and Shane were talking in the corner and strumming their guitars. Since my sister wasn't going to be in this song she stood next to me clutching my arm tightly.

'Don't worry Ronnie, you'll do amazing. Plus it's your favorite song and it sounds way better when you sing it then when I do' she said smiling. I gave her a hug and said thanks and walked out. The crowd was already roaring with excitement. I gave them a little wave and smiled.

'Hello everyone, we are The Escapies, and tonight we will be playing two songs for you. Our first one is called 'I Don't Miss You At All'' with that I gave the guys a head nod to start playing. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and started singing.

'_It doesn't hurt  
But when I think of you  
And all the things we'll  
Never get to do  
I don't dream at night about the way we were  
I tore out the pictures, cross out all the words  
Don't be fooled by all my tears,  
Cause everything is fine  
And you can pick up all the pieces  
That you left behind  
Cause I never think about you  
I'm better off without you  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all  
You don't spin around in my head  
It's like you never existed  
And I hope you don't call  
I don't miss you at all  
And I'm not trying to fight it  
No, I'm not trying to fight it  
So you can cross my name right  
Off the wall  
I don't miss you at all  
I go out seven nights a week  
It feels so good to finally be free  
And I party like I never did before  
Oh, what in the world was I waiting for?  
Everything is perfect now  
Without you in my life  
You could pick up all the pieces  
That you left behind  
Cause I never think about you  
I'm better off without you  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all  
You don't spin around in my head  
It's like you never existed  
And I hope you don't call  
I don't miss you at all  
And I'm not trying to fight it  
No, I'm not trying to fight it  
So you can cross my name right  
Off the wall  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all  
I'll just tell myself  
You'll forgive the past  
No time for regrets  
No more looking back  
I'll forgive you more  
Every single day  
Every step I take  
Is getting better  
Cause I never think about you  
I'm better off without you  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all  
You don't spin around in my head  
It's like you never existed  
And I hope you don't call  
I don't miss you at all  
And I'm not trying to fight it  
No, I'm not trying to fight it  
So you can cross my name right  
Off the wall_

_I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you  
I don't miss you__' _

Once I finished singing the last verse I took a deep breath and smiled. I opened my eyes and looked out at the crowd and saw them jumping up and down and shouting out our name. I looked over at my sister and saw her smiling widely. I motioned for her to come out on the stage. But she just shook her head and mouthed 'you can sing the other song' I looked at her weirdly but she just smiled at me and pointed at the mic. I cleared my throat and talked at the crowd again.

'Our next song is called 'Kiss & Tell' we hope you like it as much as the first one' I once again nodded at the guys to start playing. At first all I heard was Riley playing the electric guitar then the guys shouting 'Hey' then came my part.

'_When you walk, you don't leave tracks__  
__When you talk, they don't talk back__  
__Believing every word you say__  
__But they don't know, they don't don't know__  
__Secrets that you just can't keep__  
__Promises that you made me__  
__You twisted it to suit yourself__  
__But now I know, I know, I know__  
__Ooooooooo__  
__Everything that I told you__  
__Ooooooooo__  
__You just smile and then you__  
__Kiss and tell everything I say__  
__Stuck inside your little web__  
__Everybody wants to know, yeah__  
__Lips that lie, caught in your trap__  
__Sold me out and you just laugh__  
__Tell me were friends until the end, yeah__  
__But you don't mean it, don't mean it__  
__You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no__  
__I wish that I could take it back__  
__You want it all but you can't have that__  
__People falling at your feet__  
__But they don't know, they don't don't know__  
__You're gonna figure out real soon__  
__The dirty deeds will catch up to you__  
__It's crumbling beneath your feet__  
__But you don't know, you don't don't know__  
__Ooooooooo__  
__Everything that I told you__  
__Ooooooooo__  
__You just smile and then you__  
__Kiss and tell everything I say__  
__Stuck inside your little web__  
__Everybody wants to know, yeah__  
__Lips that lie, caught in your trap__  
__Sold me out and you just laugh__  
__Tell me were friends until the end, yeah__  
__But you don't mean it, don't mean it__  
__You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no__  
__Ooooooooo_

_Everything that I told you__  
__Ooooooooo__  
__Everything that I told you__  
__Ooooooooo__  
__You just smile and then you__  
__Kiss and tell everything I say__  
__Stuck inside your little web__  
__Everybody wants to know, yeah__  
__Lips that lie, caught in your trap__  
__Sold me out and you just laugh__  
__Tell me were friends until the end, yeah__  
__But you__  
__Kiss and tell everything I say__  
__Stuck inside your little web__  
__Everybody wants to know, yeah__  
__Lips that lie, caught in your trap__  
__Sold me out and you just laugh__  
__Tell me were friends until the end, yeah__  
__But you don't mean it, don't mean it__  
__You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no__  
__Don't mean it, don't mean it__  
__You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no'_

When we finished playing we walked out the stage with the crowd in the background yelling for and encore. I ran up to my sister and hugged her tightly

'Oh My Fricken God! I was so scared! Why didn't you come out for the next song?' I asked her

'We'll talk later about that' she said sternly. I looked at her trying to read her expression but she gave nothing away. Finally giving in, I shrugged and nodded, giving her a look that clearly said 'were talking later no matter what' she just nodded and walked up to Riley giving him a hug and a kiss that made me turn around. Chris and my dad came up next and gave me a hug.

'Alright guys, just before you came off the stage the representative of Sony asked me to tell you to meet her at the bar in ten minutes she wants to talk to you guys' Chris said. I looked over at the guys and nodded with excitement. We walked out of the backstage following Chris to the bar, only being stopped a couple times and being told how great we were on stage. As we reached the bar we saw the Representative of Sony. She was wearing dress pants and a very tight shirt showing off her red bra and huge breasts which screamed 'FAKE WHORE' but you know as the saying goes never judge a book by their whorish cover. he was at least 5'5 without the high heels and had blonde wavy hair in a ponytail. She turned around and smiled at us stretched out her hand and shook with everyone

'Hello everyone. My name is Blake and im the representative of Sony records.'

'Hi im Veronica, this is Damien, Riley, Shane, and Chris out manager' I replied

'Yes of course. I spoke to your manager while you were on stage, and let me tell you, you guys have amazing talent and if you keep it up you will make it big. Now the reason I asked to talk to you is that every month my boss asks me to come out to a bar and find a band. And every month I take him one but he turns them down which causes me to lose a client. Now with you guys I don't think he will turn you down. You guys have the looks and the talent. I would like you to play for him and let him see how great you are. And if he likes you guys you would have the opportunity to sign with us. How does that sound?' she asked. I looked around and saw the guys looking at her intently.

'That sounds perfect' I said.

'Great! Just meet me here at let's say 2? Then I'll take you to the studio and we can make you a demo CD. Then my boss will listen to it and if he likes it we'll call you back' she said happily.

'Great' said Chris before we could say anything 'We'll see you at 2'

She nodded and smiled at us and walked away leaving us to our thoughts. Being in an actual band that becomes famous is huge! I didn't think it would happen this fast but my god it has.

'Okay let's go to the garage and plan on what song we are playing' I said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Haley and I got in my car. I looked at her waiting for her to tell me why she didn't want to play on stage but she just looked out the window.

"Alright now tell me why you didn't want to go on stage' I asked her fiercely

'Alright I'll tell you but please promise you wont freak out' she said

'Yes I promise' I said looking at her then turning quickly back to look at the road before I crashed into someone.

'I'm quitting the band'

WHAT!?!


	4. Chapter 3

'You're what?' I yelled at Haley. She flinched away from me and turned her head to look outside the window

'I'm quitting the band, and before you say anything let me explain why' she said sighing. I looked at her trying to figure out of she was serious of not. I nodded at her to continue

'The reason i'm quitting is because I'm tired of being a Rockstar. I'm pretty much a nobody in the band'

'That's not true' I said cutting her off and switched to the next lane ready to exit the highway 'we would be nothing if you didn't sing backup'

'Yes but when you become famous you'll have your own backup singers. Just don't try to make me change my mind please Ronnie' she said looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I hate puppy dog eyes. I kept looking out at the back of Damien's car, I couldn't see anything but I bet Shane and him were listening to Led Zeppelin and singing along. I sighed and looked at my sister

'Alright Haley. I'm not going to stop you, but you got to promise you'll always come to our concerts' I smiled at her, she looked and smiled back at me then turned back at the road and her eyes widened

'Ronnie! Watch out!' She yelled. I looked at the road and tried steering away except it was to late. The lights of the semi truck were bright and the impact of the crash made me smash my head against the steering when. I heard the crack of a breaking bone but couldn't feel the pain. The last thing I remember hearing is the crack of the window breaking, then everything went black

**XX**

Lights, red and blue lights were the first thing I saw when I regained cautiousness. Then pain in my left leg and someone lifting me up on to a bed

'Miss Can you hear me?' asked a voice I didn't recognize

'Yes I reply weakly. I couldn't move anything. I felt pain all over my body, but the most excruciating pain came from my leg. I also felt the needle of the IV go inside my arm, I screamed out in pain, not being able to control it

'Shh honey, I know it hurts but don't worry, with this shot the pain should go away' the nurse said. I closed my eyes tightly but re opened them when I heard the door burst open. Damien walked in with Riley and Shane following closely behind.

"My god Ve! What happened?' asked Damien sounding worried. He walked up t the bed to get a closer look. I must have looked horrible by the expression on his face

"How's Haley?' I asked remembering that my sister was with me, I wish she had gone with Riley instead of me

'She's still in surgery' Riley answered looking glum and sad 'She had a broken skull, two broken ribs and internal bleeding. She got it worse because she wasn't wearing her seat belt' typical Haley I thought angrily, she never learns. A couple minutes later a police officer comes in to ask questions but before he could speak I asked a very important one first

'How's my baby officer?' I asked and giggled when I saw him look at my belly. I looked around and saw that Riley and Shane were also looking at it

'She means her car' Damien explained to them. The officer looked a little relieved to have that cleared

"I'm sorry mam but your car is totaled' my face fell, oh man there goes my precious car. After the officer's questions were answered he left to let me rest. I woke up a couple hours later to my mom and dad sitting next to me

'Oh sweetie! How are you?' my mom asked

"Mommy' I said and started crying for everything, my sister, my car, my broken leg

'Oh honey' my mom said coming up to me and hugging me tightly. She moved the hair from my face and caressed my head making soothing noises. After a while the doctors came in and let us know Haley was out of surgery but was still in critical condition. I asked if I could see her and he said yes as long as I was in a wheel chair. My mom went out of the room to grab a nurse and a wheel chair. When she came back with both I sat up, instantly regretting it

'Oh miss please don't make a big move, you bruised your ribs' the nurse said sympathetically. I nodded and watched as she motioned Damien to help her get me to the chair. I didn't realize he was even in the room until now. The nurse grabbed my legs and Damien grabbed my torso. They both lifted me and set me on the chair, with a grunt I sat up straight and waited for Damien to start rolling the chair.

It took us ten minutes to get to the room, and once we did I realized I didn't want to go inside anymore and face what was in that room.

'What is going to happen to the band tomorrow?' I asked Damien

'Chris called Blake and rescheduled. She agreed and said she hopes you get better soon.' Damien replied. I opened the door and rolled inside. Haley was lying on the bed unconscious. I grabbed her hand and started to cry. I felt horrible that she was in this situation because of me. I felt her stir and I looked up and saw her looking at me

"Don't cry Ronnie" she said

"Oh Haley! I feel so horrible! If I only kept paying attention to the road none of this would have happened' I said crying again.

"I'm going to be fine' she said while coughing. I glanced up at Damien and saw him look concerned.

'Haley what is wrong with you?' I asked worriedly

'Oh Ronnie, I'm not going to make it threw the night' she said crying

"No you are going to make it' i said hugging her

'Ronnie promise me you wont blame yourself, and that no matter what you wont stop singing and live your dream?' she said

'Don't be ridiculous Haley you'll be fine' I repeated

"I love you Ronnie. Tell mom, dad, Riley and the rest of the guys I love them too. And never ever ever stop singing. Good luck Ronnie. Don't forget me' she whispered

"No Haley! Don't go!' I yelled and then I heard the BEEP of the monitor go silent.


End file.
